The FanFiction Tournament SYOC
by ViralAssassin
Summary: As the sun rises across the Pokemon world, news of a new battle arises. The first ever Pokemon world championship! Twenty trainers, six region champions, and lots of battles. Who will come out on top? Only time will tell. (SYOC, 10 of 26 trainer slots taken. The SYOC form is in the first chapter and my profile) Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello people! I am ViralAssasian, and this is my first story! Now, the idea for this came to me yesterday, when I finally beat Pokemon Platinum. It's a SYOC, but with Pokemon! I call it "The Fanfiction League" because, you know, it's on ! Now, I'm gonna need some OCs, so let's hop to it! Here's a little sample chapter, with my OC and his team. (More or less my character in Pokemon Platinum) And then there will be the OC form._**

"Rob! It's time to get up! It's past nine!" My mom shouted up the stairs.

I jumped out of bed. Nine o'clock?! Oh no! I overslept! I pulled on my black shorts and my "I'm A Champion" t-shirt and shoved on my shoes. And I sprinted down the hall to the kitchen.

"Morning sleeping beauty." My mom said.

"Mom! Why didn't you get my up! You know how important today is!"

"Sorry. I was watching my favorite TV show, and I lost track of time."

"Oh well... Anyway, I gotta go! The announcement is about to be made, and I gotta be there!" I said as I starting walking out the door

"Bye honey! I'm just gonna watch it on tv."

As I walked out into the small streets of the town, I saw a few other people milling around, but most of them were at the announcement. I broke into a run, desperate to not be late. A few minutes later, I arrived at the impromptu stage that was set up. The mayor was just finishing his speech about our little town when I ran up on the stage.

"Well, look who's here! It's the Sinnoh region champion!" The mayor said excitedly.

The crowd cheered, still elated that a boy from there little town had become the regions champ.

"Hello Twinleaf town!" I shouted into the crowd!

The crowd proceeded to cheer louder.

"Now, you are probably all wondering what the big announcement is!"

The crowd murmured, confirming my statement.

"Now, all across the world, in all six regions, the champions of the different regions are making the same announcement I am. Over the past few weeks, me and my fellow champions have been looking for the most talented trainers in our individual regions. And we have found them. In one week, on the island of Gondoa, there will be a Pokemon tournament! And the winner of said tournament will be hailed as the Pokemon World Champion!"

The crowd began to talk amongst themselves, and then they broke into cheers. A world championship? Such a thing had never been done!

"The trainers who have been chosen for the tournament will be announced soon! Until then, all of you be ready!

The crowd started clapping, and I walked off the stage.

"This is gonna be awesome."

 **So, how did you like it? If you did, then please review! That is an fanfic authors favorite thing, and I am not an exception!**

 ** _Here's the SYOC form! I need 26 trainers in all. There will be 4 trainers from each region, one of the four being the region's champion. Your OC has a better chance of being champion the more detailed hey are. Sinnoh is already taken, as my character is the champion there. The dorm and the OC list will be on my profile._**

 ** _Name:_**

 ** _Age (12-25):_**

 ** _Hometown & Region:_**

 ** _Personality (Pleasew clear g be detailed):_**

 ** _Backstory (More than one sentence):_**

 ** _Appearance:_**

 ** _On a scale of 1-100, how competitive are they?_**

 ** _Main Pokemon partner:_**

 ** _How did they become your parter? (i.e. Starter, caught in wild, traded):_**

 ** _Partner's moves (They cannot be OP, or I WILL change them):_**

 ** _1._**

 ** _2._**

 ** _3._**

 ** _4._**

 ** _Other 5 Pokemon in their party:_**

 ** _Each Pokemon's individual moves_**

 ** _Pokemon 1 (If your Pokemon is a Infernape, the replace Pokemon one and so on with Infernape)_**

 ** _1._**

 ** _2._**

 ** _3._**

 ** _4._**

 ** _P2._**

 ** _1._**

 ** _2._**

 ** _3._**

 ** _4._**

 ** _P3_**

 ** _1._**

 ** _2._**

 ** _3._**

 ** _4._**

 ** _P4_**

 ** _1._**

 ** _2._**

 ** _3._**

 ** _4._**

 ** _P5_**

 ** _1._**

 ** _2._**

 ** _3._**

 ** _4._**

 ** _Friends & Family: _**

**_Why do they believe they should win the tournament?:_**

 ** _So, now that you have the form, LET'S DO THIS!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! This is ViralAssassin, and welcome to the second. Chapter of The FanFiction Tournament! I was so surprised about all of the submissions and reviews I got! Thank you guys for your reviews and submissions! Now, I'm gonna have a heck of a time writing all of the chapters for the battles (when we get to them) and the characters coming into the story. So, I would really appreciate someone who is willing to collaborate with me on this story. I would give said someone full credit, and possibly a digital cookie. So if anyone has time, or they want more chapters faster, then it would be appreciated.**

 **Anyways, without further ado, here is the chapter! Please review, and keep those OCs rolling in!**

 **Sandgem Town, Sinnoh Region**

 ** _Koto Miratashi's POV_**

"Come on Machi!" I shouted.

"Chi! Chisu!"

A small Parachisu ran over to me and jumped onto my shoulder.

"Machi, you can't run off like that!" I said.

"Chisu..." Machi looked down sadly.

"It's ok, just don't do that again, k?"

"Chi!"

We continued down the road into the small town ahead of us. But there was one problem. I had no clue where I was. I saw a man standing next to the Pokemart, and I walked over to him.

"Excuse me sir, what town is this?"

He looked over at me. "Oh, this is Sandgem town."

"Thanks. Do you happen to know where TwinLeaf town is?"

"Yeah. It's right down the road. Just go straight that way, past the big building, down the path, and turn left. You'll be able to see it from there."

"Thank you sir."

He nodded, and I was off again. I walked through the town, passing a few people, and what looked like a laboratory. I saw the path that the man was talking about. I ran down the path, eager to get to the town down the path. Finally, I reached the sign that said "Welcome to Twinleaf".

"Well Machi, here we are. Twinleaf, the home of the Sinnoh champion."

"Chisu!"

Yesterday morning, I had gotten a phone call from Twinleaf town, and when I learned who it was on the other end, I almost fell over. The champion of Sinnoh had called me, and he wanted me as one of the representatives of the Sinnoh region in the world championship. I was ecstatic. I immediately left the town I was staying in, and rushed to Twinleaf.

I walked down the middle of town, looking for someone that could help me. I saw a teenager laying on a deck chair in the front yard of a house. I walked up to him, and tapped him. He snorted, and fell out of the chair.

"Whoa! Ooof!"

I cringed. "Sorry!"

He groaned, and got up.

"Oh, it's fine. What do you want?"

"I'm looking for the Sinnoh champion. He lives here, right?"

"Oh yeah, he lives here."

"Oh, good. Where is his house?"

"Your looking at it."

I looked at the house, and looked back at him. My eyes went wide.

"Wait. Are you the..?"

He laughed. "Yup, I'm the champion."

He stuck out his hand. "I'm Rob. Rob Pastor."

I shook his hand, and looked at him.

"You look a little young to be the champion."

"What, you haven't heard?"

"Uh, heard what?"

"I'm the youngest champion in the world. I'm 14. "

"Oh yeah, I remember now."

"Yup. So, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Koto Miratashi. You called me yesterday"

"Ah, and who is this? He asked, pointing at Machi.

"Chisu!"

"That's my partner, Machi." I said proudly.

He chuckled. "Well, go on inside, I have rooms set up for each of the trainers."

"Alright, thanks." I said, and walked inside.

 ** _Rob Pastor's POV_**

"Huh, so that's Koto. Well, he looks promising." I said out loud.

The pokeballs in my pocket vibrated.

"I guess you've been in there long enough guys. Come on out!"

I took the pokeballs out of my pocket, and threw them in the air. The all familiar "pong!" of it opening filled the air, and my Pokemon materialized.

"Pol! Empoleon!"

"Garchomp!"

"Blaze! Blaziken!"

The door opened, and Koto stepped out.

"Hey Rob, where is th- whoa..." He looked up at my three main Pokemon.

"Wow, are those your Pokemon?"

"Yeah. This is Pola, my starter, and one of my best friends." I said pointing to the Empoleon.

"Pol!"

"This is Shard." I said pointing to the Garchomp.

"Chomp! Garchomp!"

"And this is Blaze!" I said pointing to the Blaziken.

Blaze nodded.

"Wow, nice team!"

"Thanks, it took me awhile to get them all"

"I bet."

"Chisu!" Machi hopped out the door, and saw my Pokemon. He immediately hopped onto Koto's shoulder. He started whispering into Koto's ear.

"Hmm, I think Machi wants to battle." Koto said.

"Oh really?" I said sarcastically

"Want to?"

I sighed. "Alright."

We walked over to the Pokemon battle field, which had been build for people who wanted to challenge me.

"You ready?" I asked him.

"Born ready." He said.

"Pola, Go!"

"Machi, Go!"

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

So, did you like it? I hope so! I already have a few OCs accepted, I just need to go over a few other submissions, so if I haven't responded to your submission, don't despair. I will always respond. Please reveiw! And maybe Fav or Follow ;)

(And don't forget, if you want more chapters out faster, then I would appreciate someone volunteering to collaborate with me!)


End file.
